


Only Him

by HelloMyNameIsCrazy



Series: Run The Show [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cock Cages, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub, Dominatrix Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), If y'all want me to continue this just comment or hit me up on tumblr, M/M, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Same name on tumblr, Sissy Keith (Voltron), Smut, Sub Keith (Voltron), some crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16768690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloMyNameIsCrazy/pseuds/HelloMyNameIsCrazy
Summary: But they’re all wrong, because when they’re alone, when Lance and Keith are in the privacy of their own home, Keith is the one who can’t help but fall to his knees.





	Only Him

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I haven't been active at all lately and I've kind of hit a roadblock in some of my writing? So I did this lol. I'm not really sure what else to say but I hope you all have a nice day :))

Lots of people assume that Lance is wrapped around Keith’s pinkie.

Because of the way Lance seemed to follow him like a sick puppy when they were in public, or when Keith would have to try his best not to blush at the new one-liners that Lance  _ loves _ saying at literally some of the least appropriate times.

Or, maybe, because everyone probably were pieces of shit who thought Lance was just some attention seeking idiot.

It’s probably all of them together.

But they’re all wrong, because when they’re alone, when Lance and Keith are in the privacy of their own home, Keith is the one who can’t help but fall to his knees.

**~**

Keith was currently on all fours on the hardwood floor in nothing but the bright pink thong that Lance got him, both apprehensive and excited for what was coming next.

When he heard the sharp clack of shoes coming his way, he could feel himself starting to breathe harder, the pain in his joints becoming practically non-existent as he felt his body preparing for what’s coming.

Tall, poison green high-heeled feet enter his vision and he felt himself getting start to drip precome onto the ground.

He didn’t look up but the white floral-print lace tights that he could see were  _ really _ tempting him.

_ I want to lick them. _

“Hey.”

Keith looked up, icy blue eyes stared down at him the light behind Lance’s shoulders almost making him seem angelic.

But Keith would liken Lance to the most demonic being he’s ever had the pleasure to meet.

_ And he loves it. _

When he saw Lance reaching down to him with a perfectly manicured hand in perfect, white nail polish, Keith thought that maybe Lance was going to treat him nicely tonight, pet him a little and give him some affection.

_ He was so good today _ .

So he closed his eyes, ready to lean into that soft hand.

But Lance grabbed his hair and yanked it back, making Keith shout.

Tears were gathering in his eyes when Lance pulled  _ harder _ , and Keith wanted to cry out more, tell Lance to stop, to have mercy on him.

But when he opened his eyes a sliver he couldn’t see any mercy for Lance to give, only a harsh smirk and a maniac look in his eyes.

(Keith felt himself dripping more precome, the pressure in his pelvis  _ growing _ )

“You’re so disgusting, did you know that? You ugly sissy faggot–!”

Lance grunted when he used more force to pull Keith’s hair, almost pulling his entire body from the floor.

_ So this is the game tonight. _

When Lance let go, Keith muffled a small sob, he didn’t want to give Lance any more excuses to punish him.

He just wants to make Lance happy.

So when he pushes Keith’s shoulder roughly and makes him lay in his old puddle of precome, Keith just goes with it, ignoring the twinge of pain in his shoulder from training too hard yesterday.

He looks up at Lance’s face, taking in the glazed and  _ hungry _ look in his eyes and Keith feels his chest grow.

_ Me. I did that. Lance wants  _ **_me_ ** _. _

And they stay like that for a few seconds, Keith awaiting orders and Lance just taking the sight of his beautiful sissy slave in.

Now Keith could see what Lance was wearing, those tights contrasted nicely with smooth caramel skin and they led up to spandex booty shorts and a black corset with bright green accents.

Keith saw Lance’s eyes lined with sharp wings and dark purple lipstick and he knew that he was going to experience the time of his life tonight.

(But then again, Keith is always having the time of his life with Lance.)

When Lance started to move Keith snapped back into the present, his body tingling with need as he saw Lance give him another calculating once over.

He stalked forwards with those  _ amazing legs _ and when he was right above Keith’s face, he slowly lowered himself, giving Keith one hell of a view and a warning.

His mouth was watering like crazy.

When Lance was properly seated on his face, Keith took a large sniff, reveling in the clean and soapy scent of  _ Lance _ .

And when his Dom started to gyrate his hips, slowly put more and more pressure onto Keith’s neck, he felt himself flying higher in the subspace that only Lance could bring him to.

Lance groaned, and Keith redoubled his efforts, kissing and licking the soft, skin-tight material, he was soft and careful, because Lance deserved that and  _ so much more. _

“You’re so good with your mouth baby, ah! You must do this with everyone you meet right?”

_ No, only you. _

It was when Keith slightly scraped his teeth against Lance’s skin on the inside of this thigh did he feel wandering hands, slowly moving down his stomach.

“You may be a disgusting whore, but you know how to keep in shape hey? You must have some amazing core strength baby, bouncing on every cock you can get.”

Keith felt himself stutter when Lance finally traced the tips of his fingers on his caged cock, slowly playing with the flesh he could reach with those long fingers, slowly rubbing.

Lance slapped his thigh  _ hard _ when he felt Keith slow down his ministrations.

“Don’t fucking stop, don’t you wanted me to take the cage off today?”

Keith tensed, working with a new vigor, pushing his tongue to where he knew Lance’s pucker was, trying to tongue-fuck it with a layer of material between them.

_ No, please take it off, I can’t, I– _

Lance sighed in pleasure again, and even though his jaw was starting to ache something fierce, Keith felt some hope, because maybe, maybe if he did well Lance will take it–

“If you get this desperate after keeping it on for a week, I might never take it off.”

Keith just whined, Lance gasping into the pleasure of the sweet vibrations traveling up his spine, pushing harder and harder onto Keith’s face, making his neck throb against the wood.

“But then again you have been a good boy, so maybe you can come.”

Keith felt Lance struggle and move up, his bulge was so enticing that he couldn’t help but try and stretch his tongue, just to get another taste.

Lance was moving himself to straddle Keith’s chest when he spoke again.

“Aww baby you’re so eager, you wanna make me feel good?”

When Lance smiled at him, full of white teeth with some purple smudged from him biting his lips and those dilated pupils, Keith couldn’t help but nod fervently, coaxing another chuckle from the beauty above him, staring down at him.

Lance only chuckled again and pushed himself closer to Keith’s face, pushing his bulge right under his chin, forcing his aching neck to move as Lance saw fit. Almost suffocating him.

Those gorgeous thighs that Keith could play with for hours were surrounding him, they were his world, the only things that Keith’s addled brain could pay any mind to.

Keith didn’t dare do anything before getting instructions, he knows how angry Lance gets when he doesn’t wait.

“Hm, you’ll have to prove you’re a good boy though, now how would you do that?”

Lance tapped his own chin with an index finger, pretending as if he was thinking, as if he hasn’t planned everything from the moment he bought Keith’s underwear.

Keith just stared at those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that excite and terrify him in all sorts of ways.

“Well we could see how many times you can come in your little cock cage, or maybe I could get someone else here, get them to tell me if you deserve to come at all.”

Keith whimpered.

The idea of someone else having Lance’s attention, of having someone other than  _ Keith _ on his mind…

It was  **_disgusting_ ** .

He could barely feel Lance stroking his cheek as his hackles raised.

No one, and he meant  _ no one _ was allowed to see Lance like this, beautiful, demanding and precious and  _ Keith’s. _

Lance was looking down at him in amusement though, and his stroking hand suddenly took a harsh grip on his jaw, moving his face this way and that, occasionally stuffing his face into Lance’s pretty bulge.

“Don’t worry baby, no one but me is allowed to see you like this.”

His grip got tighter and Lance pushed his face closer, whispering in Keith’s ear.

_ “Do you want to fuck me?” _

Keith whined, turning his face to try and give Lance a kiss, loud and petulant and Lance only grinned and sat up, tapping Keith affectionately on the nose.

“No baby, only big and strong men can touch my face, like Shiro.”

Keith wanted to cry, because  _ he  _ should be the one to make Lance feel good in any shape or form, he would do anything Lance  _ wanted _ , would make sure he was loved and taken care of and adored.

No one can love Lance like Keith can.

Like Keith  _ does. _

“But I wouldn’t do that to my favourite slut, you’re mine, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> BAZINGA


End file.
